makeover revenge
by ARtemIs07
Summary: Lily Evans is fat nobody in Hogwarts who is always being bullied by the marauders… But can two friends from the future help her get revenge on these guys? LEJP HGSB GWRL
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lily Evans is fat nobody in Hogwarts who is always being bullied by the marauders… But can two friends from the future help her get revenge on these guys? LE/JP HG/SB GW/RL

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1:

" Hey there Evans" said a smooth voice from behind.

The girl sitting by the lake groan and said, " What do you want Potter?"

" Can't me and my friends-" he nodded at the other three boys "say hi to our _dear _flower?" Ask the guy.

" Psst, As if" said the girl.

" Why Evans, Are you saying that we are not capable of being nice to our favorite classmate?" he mocked hurt.

" Well duh…" said the girl.

" Well I can prove to you that me and my friends are nice… You look a little _sexier_ today Evans." Said the guy with a smirk.

The other three snicker.

Well I guess it's time for me to describe them. Lily Evans is what you can call not that thin well she's not Fat either, she is what you can call 'chubby' yeah ok that's the word. She always tie her red hair into two ponytails, and she always wear her glasses. So all in all she is not that attractive, she is what her classmates call a bookworm always sticking her nose to books.

While James Potter and his other three friends are considered the most handsome and attractive guy that ever walked into hogwarts. Well maybe not exactly all of them are labeled the most handsome guy. I mean one of them is well rather different from the other three.

Peter Pittegrew is a fat short boy with blonde hair. His not that attractive like the rest of his friends, but people sometimes find his attitude…… cute. Yeah that's right cute. They think that him not having a mind of his own who always follow someone else's orders and very shy is _cute._ (**A/N: Weird huh.. LOL**)

Sirius Black has black hair that is really dark with grey eyes. His really handsome. Both he and James are considered the most hottest guy in school. But even though, they still have different features. Because James also has a raven colored hair that is really messy unlike Sirius, and he has Almond-colored eyes not grey.

Even though he and Sirius are best of friends and has lot of things in common, if you look at them you'll feel two different aura's radiating from them.

And then the last one Remus Lupin

Remus is also good-looking like Sirius and James he has sandy-brown hair and Hazel-coloured eyes (**A/N: I don't really know the color of Remus eyes so I just made that one up, If anybody knows what that colour of his eyes please review it. Tnx! ;)**) But he doesn't have a big ego like Sirius and James, he mostly spend his time in the library, even though his a prefect he also like being involve in Sirius and James' pranks.

All four of them are really famous around hogwarts, everytime they walk around the hallways everybody will stop what they're doing and just look at them… Well maybe not everybody because all the girls swoon over them rather than look at the "The Marauders".

Yup they called themselves the famous Marauders. And now that they are in their fifth year why not bug their favorite victim (aside from 'snivellus' of course hehe…) Lily Evans the fat bookworm as they call her.

" Go to hell Potter!" said Lily through gritted teeth. It's obvious that she's loosing her cool, and this only encourage James to piss her off more.

James only chuckled and said " Been there done that."

That does it Lily really is pissed. So she stood-up and point her wand at James, but before she could utter a word James and Sirius push her to the lake.

SPLASH!

And the Marauders burst out laughing.

" Now Evans I really think you should work-out you nearly emptied the lake by just mere diving on it." Laughed Sirius, James and he high-fived.

"Well see you later Evans when you stop fantasizing you're a mermaid" said Remus. This only cause the other to laugh more.

" A mermaid? Psst as if, maybe she's more of a whale" scoff James.

And the headed back to the castle laughing.

If only Lily wasn't soaking wet they would see the tears that are flowing down to her cheeks.

" Oh my gosh Gins did you see that" asked a girl with bushy brown hair.

" Yes! I can't believe they did that! Poor girl" said the girl with red straight hair.

**A/N: Hey this is my first Lily/ James fic, but I would rather do it Hermione/Sirius. Well Just review me which pairs do you like me to focus on more, even though this fic is consist of three love stories.**

**This fic is realy about having make-overs and getting revenge on the marauders. Hehehe :D**

**I know I made the Marauders mean but just hang-on there and you'll see my motive… Ok?. ;D**

**Please Please read and review!**

**Thanks! ",)**

_**Artemis07**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I know that I'm not updating anymore but I'm experiencing writer's block this past few months.

It's like inspiration and ideas won't come to me and there are a lot of school work for me to do……. Applying and for college schools is one of the reason that I'm so occupied this past few months……. So SORRY!

WELL JUST HERE TO APOLOGIZE AND **WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY HAPPY CHRISTMAS:D**

**-Artemis07**


End file.
